The Last Two Years of Leverage
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: Don t you want to know what passes after The Long Goodbye Job? This last 2 years are crazy! But If you wanna know you ve to read! Yeah, I know." It s better the TV show" but they have to come back! Sorry the English... PS: If you wanna know the all story of Sarah with Leverage, you ve to read " Sarah s story" who s coming soon. Hoping you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 0 : Who is Sarah?

Chapter 0: Who is Sarah?

"I'm Sarah Louise Revigé, daughter of an innocent woman, Sarah Louise Parks and a guilty man, Jon Revigé. Thirteen years ago my mother came in Orphanage only because it was the closest shelter, she meets a person, Sister Elizabeth and I was born. My mother was killed by my father, because she was his weakness. I became shy, strange, dark and rebel girl, but I always had Sister Elizabeth as protector, when my father found out, he killed her and I was diagnosed with eidetic memory. Then I just had my best friend Robbie. One day Mark, the bully burned all the letters of the director. Mark blamed Robbie. Robbie took 30 and had to spend a night in the cold room. He was asthmatic. I tried to save him, but they found me, took me 10. I spent the night listening to his screams, just saying "I cannot breathe." They had sent a vigilant to watch me, I could not save him. The next morning, two policemen took a body. I spent a week looking for Robert, then I realized. I promised I would avenge him. It was my hope; some said he was having a crush on me. All this when I was 5 when I was 7, a woman appeared at the orphanage, she was taking pictures. She was a sweet person, I told her my story, and she asked for spend a week at her house with her husband. I was very happy, they were the sweetest people I had ever known, her name was Mary and he was George, they were the Phillips. They told me they wanted to adopt me! One day, we were going to buy my first toy when a man appeared, Jon Revigé, he told me he was my father, and he killed my mother and Sister Elizabeth. Then a man killed Mary and George in front of me. Jon said he was going to kill me, because if I was like my mother, I was also his weakness, he shot me, and went away. I woke up and started crying when I saw those dead bodies. And I saw the opportunity to have a family pass me in front of the eyes. With my hands I took the bullet and sewed because they had a box of sewing. The police found me and put me back to Orphanage, took 37 Thanks to that I discovered that I was a criminal, a spy, a thief. Two years later I ran. My dad thinks I'm dead. Then I went when I became in Sarah, only Sarah, a criminal. Three years later I met you guys, this is my story you wanted to hear. "


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Wedding

**Chapter 1: The Big Wedding**

4 months have passed since Nate asked Sophie to marry him and she with all her love for him accepted. And so Nate and Sophie are separated from the rest of the Leverage team temporarily.

6 Months later...

- Everything has to be perfect! – Sophie says to Gabrielle, the organizer of her marriage with Nathan.

- Hello, darling. – Nate says to Sophie, giving her a gentle kiss on the rosy cheek of Sophie.

- Nate, where were you?

- Helping Parker, Elliot, Sarah and Hardison in a job. They had doubts.

- Well, that's a lie, because they were here to help me with the preparations for our wedding. – Sophie says very suspicious. - Where've you been, Nathan Ford?

- Surprise! - Nate strip behind his back a bouquet of white roses, the favorite of Sophie.

- Oh, Baby! We make 13 years since we met. Remember? You saw me, I saw you.

- You ran, I chase. - Nate said with a big smile on his face, giving a big kiss to Sophie.

-Hi, guys! – Parker says, very happy-The wedding is almost here, it's in a week!

- No, babe - Hardison says, starting to laugh. - It is in 3 days! Even better!

- I´m so happy for you, guys! – Sarah tells.

- Yes, yes. Marriage. Glad - Elliot says ironically, as if it was a normal thing. - So the buffet? How will it be?

- Calm Elliot, don`t rush. –Nate says.

Gabrielle comes running toward Sophie.

- Future Mrs. Ford, it is the flower girl, she wants to talk about prominors.

- Oh, Yes Gabrielle, pass me the phone, please. - Sophie orders hurried. - I'll be back!

3 days later and we are on the morning of the wedding. As time went! Both Sophie and Nate were nervous, despite Nate´s been married once with Maggie, but he knew that this time would always be with Sophie, for a long time that he loved her just he didn´t know, or better, he didn´t follow his heart.

Sophie was in a beautiful room in front of a mirror, wearing her wedding dress, with lace and a pearl necklace that belonged to her grandmother. She was crying, to remember for all she and Nathan went to finally realize they were in love.

-Soon we will be a family… - whispered to her excitedly.

- Don`t cry, Sophie. – Parker said to try to cheer her up. - Look, you´re beautiful! You´re going to smudge your make-up.

Someone knocks on the door, leaving Sophie worried.

- And if it is Nate? - She says.

-Calm down, it´s me. - Maggie enters the ex-wife of Nathan. - Came only wish good luck!

-Oh, thanks Maggie. This day is very important to me. - Answers the bride.

- It´s normal! Getting married is the dream of every woman. - Maggie says cheering Sophie.

- Well, we'll check the bouquet. - Parker and Sarah said, running.

Sophie and Maggie laugh Parker´s race.

- I think they are more excited than me! – Says the bride.

- Go, don´t be nervures Sophie. Today is your big day.

- Thank you, Maggs. - Oh my God, I'm going to be late.

Sophie gets even more nervous.

- If you arrive late is okay, a woman should make a man wait, especially Nathan Ford.

- We´re here! - Sarah says. – C´mon Sophie, we gotta go.

- Are you ready? –Maggie asks to Sophie.

- I've never been so ready … – Answers the grifter, happy.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Secret of Sophie

**Chapter 2: The Secret of Sophie**

The wedding begins. Nate is wiping the sweat from his face. All stand up and Maggie shows a great happiness for her ex-husband and his girlfriend. The wedding march begins and the doors open when Sophie goes, it seems that everything stops in the eyes of Nate. Parker, Sarah and Tara Cole, the bridesmaids, help Sophie with her dress, until when they come to Nate, accompanied by Eliot and Hardison. Sophie delivers the bouquet to Parker ,also her maid of honor.

- You are beautiful… - Nate whispers to his beloved, and Sophie smiles.

- Dear friends, we are here today to witness the marriage bond between Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux -. Starts the priest, a friend of Nate that his team, help on a job.

- Do not want to understand, Lady Charlotte Prentice, Duchess of Hanover!? - A man appears with a black coat and a stylish air, you can tell by the accent, he is British. - Lady Charlotte, come with me, the Countess of Kensington wants to see you immediately. 16 years you've been missing, do not even think about marrying a civilian under a false name! Guards grab her!

-No, no. I am not Charlotte ever more. - Sophie becomes panicked when the guards grab it and put it her inside a limousine -Nate!

- Sophie! – Nate screams.

All the guests are furiously, and they begin attacking the guards including Quinn, Eliot, Archie Leach, Chaos, Hardison, Parker, Tara, Sarah, Nate and many others ... The guards grab Nate and put him in the limousine. They go.

- We have to follow them! – Sarah says very nervous.

- I'll get the car; they should go to England, Hardison get tickets for me, Sarah, Parker and you. The others, ah... Gabrielle and Tara tell you what to do and thank you for coming. - Eliot says very fast.

The Leverage team gets into the car and followed them to the airport where they get tickets at the plane that Nate and Sophie goes.

-Okay, Sarah, you are Tamara Peterson. Eliot, you´re Luke Peterson. Parker, you'll be Nancy McGreeves and I will be William McGreeves. – says Hardison to Leverage team.

- And me? - Tara appears behind them.

- Tara, what are you doing here? – Parker asks.

- I´ll help my friend, of course. – Answers the ex-partner of Leverage team.

- Ok, Tara. You will be Jane Parks, now we´ve to go. - Hardison says.

After 3 hours of travelling, Elliot, Sarah, Parker, Hardison, Tara, Sophie, Nate and the royal guards landing in London.

Soon after, the guards put Sophie and Nate in another limo with the team chasing them; they come to a mansion that Sophie suggests that she recognize by a dry swallow. They put them locked into a very large living room and Nate tries to escape.

- Is not worth it, Nate. They are probably about four guards behind that door. - Sophie says sadly.

- Sophie, what is going on? - Nate asks justifications.

- You're going to realize, dear. - Sophie affirms sadly.

However, Sarah, Parker and Tara dress up as maids of the mansion.

- They must be here. – Tara said after passing through a door with four guards. - With so many guards...

- Excuse me, gentlemen. But they gave us orders to deliver these trays to those guests. – Sarah says, trying to say in a British accent successfully.

- It is necessary to go three? - Says, or rather shouts, one of the guards.

- Oh, it´s our orders, sir-. Parker tells them.

-Hmm ... Okay, you can go .15 minutes!

-Thank you, gentlemen. -Tara said with a high voice.

Tara, Sarah and Parker enter into the living room and sees Nate and Sophie sitting on the big sofa still with wedding dresses.

- What are you doing here? - Sophie asks.

- Yes, how did they get? - Nate wonders.

-No questions, now we have to get out of here. - Tara orders.

- I cannot, Nate must know the truth! - Sophie exclaims.

- What truth, Soph? - Nathan asks suspiciously.

- I cannot tell you, I have no courage. Remember, three years ago, when I told you I had to bury Sophie? And that would be left only my real person? Well, Charlotte is my true person.

- That Charlotte Prentice, two years ago to deceive Keller? – Parker asks.

- Yeah, that one. - Sophie confirms, as if she was ashamed of herself. - I not only took seven years to create the character, took almost all life. For sixteen years ago, I was still Charlotte, 18th Duchess of Hanover. One day I fell in love with theater, but as my aunt used to say "Theatre is for fiction, you are a person with a noble title of reality." and also "Dear Charlotte, you cannot pretend you're someone else, you cannot hide who you are!", I wanted to show her that she was wrong, I could be a great actress more than Duchess. God, how I hated being that, as I hated being the nobility, the sweet and innocent Charlotte, recessed for everything and everyone. I had to prove that I was more than it seemed to be, but I could not. I did not want to see my dear uncle, drowning in drink.

- That's why you never liked to see me drink ... - Nate says, understanding now all that was happening.

- Of course not, I already loved, loved you. I already knew what I had to know about my uncle. I could not see another person I loved, drowning. Anyway, I knew the risks I was committing to escape but I could not let the only thing I liked to do, run away. Knowing that they would never leave me, I decided to change my name. – Sophie tells.

- For Sophie Devereaux? - Sarah asks.

- No, no, no, no. I later discovered that I had an also French origin, that's when I invented Devereaux. Regarding Sophie, was the name of my best friend who helped me escape, we agreed never to find ourselves again. I never heard anything more about her, there were rumors that she was arrested because of me, but I knew that my Aunt Emily would never do that to her. –Sophie answered, a bit pensive. - When I ran I did not take anything except my pig. But they never gave me a lot of money, because I was royalty. When I realized I was running out of resources, I went to meet a friend. Roger has always helped me, I met him when I took the plane to France, and we spoke during the whole trip. I discovered that he was a criminal, he teach me how to steal. During an art exhibition in Germany, there was a setback and I had to make an action, Roger was not good at it. I had heard about the Yellow Kid, so I tried a coup, I steal 6 artworks. He told me that I had a natural talent. And So Charlotte Prentice ceased to exist and came Sophie Devereaux, one of the best grifters in the world. It was with the news that I knew that my uncle died. Three years later I met you, Nate in Paris. – Sophie tells, wanting to cry.

- So your real name is Charlotte? - Tara asked.

- Not really. - Sophie explains. - When I was 14 my parents died when they came from Belgium. Plane crash. Private. The media were paid to not reveal how they died. Since then I was raised by my Aunt Emily. She is a noble woman, and when I was born my parents gave me another name and Charlotte is the middle name. So, my aunt decided it was better treat me by my middle name, because it was a noble name. They would start calling me by my real name. Since they killed, my aunt never wanted me to know what my name was. I never cared.

- So you didn't even know your real name when we wondered? - Sarah asks.

-No, not really. - Sophie replied.

- Here, put the headset to hear Eliot and Hardison. – Parker says.

- What are you guys doing? – Nate asks.

- Well, we were listening the story of Sophie, Charlotte, whatever ... - Hardison answers.

- Well, the story is over. Any ideas to get us out of here? – Nate asks. - I want to go back to my wedding. Then our wedding night passes, and I get very angry.

- Nate! - Sophie exclaims laughing.

- What! It's true! - Nate says with a mischievous air.

- Parker, do you have any extra rope? - Eliot question.

- No, no. No way I'm going to ruin this dress. – Sophie says.

- Which is, Wow! - Nate says. - Guys, seriously, I really want to have my wedding night tonight!

- Nate, I've never seen you like this! - Sophie exclaims, surprised.

- That is because you not waited 10 months for this night! – Nate says rushed.

- Ok, Mr. I have rush. – Sophie says kidding -. Wait, only 10 months?

- Guys, now we have to focus on getting out of here! We are on another continent! And we only have 10 minutes. - Tara explains.


	4. Chapter 3 : I am your promised!

**Chapter 3: "I am your promised!"**

Suddenly enters the Countess of Kensington with 3 more royal guards.

- Oh, my dear Charlotte. Who are these? - asks the Countess.

- I´m Mr. Nate That Should Be Already Married With Your Niece Ford. -Nate answered.

- That kind ... - says the Countess -. And you three are?

- Maids house, my lady. - Answered one of the guards.

What the Countess did not know was that two of the guards were and Eliot and Hardison. Nate nods to Eliot and Eliot hits the other guard.

- But what is going on here? - Asks the Countess.

- Ma'am, do not yell, just sit. - Says Hardison.

The Countess does what Hardison tells, with scared of him and Eliot.

- Now, what you want from me, aunty? - Sophie asks to the Countess very serious.

- You were going to marry a civilian under a false name? Never learned anything, Child? - Asks the Countess to Sophie.

- Is not your business, If I marry or not, and is Sophie! - Sophie says very angry.

- Sophie? Like the stupid of your friend? - Asks the Countess.

- I do not admit that you speak like that about Sophie! - Sophie screams.

- Okay, I'm a bit confused... - Parker whispers to Sarah.

- How is she? - Sophie asks calmer.

- She died three years ago. Cancer. - Countess says icily.

This time Sophie cannot hide the tears and she start to cry. Nate soon hugs her.

- Who are you? - asks the Countess to Nate.

- I'm the fiancé of Sophie, Nate Ford, and you ruined the wedding that we took 10 months to organize! - Nate screams.

- Groom? You? Sorry, but Charlotte is already compromised! - Declares the Countess.

- What? – They all scream.

- How is she compromised? - Nate asks to her screaming.

- I knew that Charlotte would not have a future, so I got an arranged marriage.

- Well I have a future, and I love Nathan. I'm happy! Who thinks I am to get me an arranged marriage? Let me tell you, I got myself very well alone...

- That's my girl! And she's right! - Nate says with proud of Sophie.

- And after all who is that promised? - Sophie asks.

- I am your promised - The man in black coat that interrupted the marriage enters, leaving them all stunned.

- Charlotte, let me introduce you to George the Count, the fifth. He is your promised, since you did 14 years.

- I search you for a long time, Duchess Charlotte. 16 years to be exact! I could not leave my bride away ... - continues the count.

- She does not your bride! And do not you dare touch her with a finger! - Nate says and put himself between Sophie and the Count.

- Uh! A threatened American. Love it! - provokes the Count.

- You know this part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck nine or ten times? We're comin 'up on that pretty quick. - Nate answers.

The Count gets scared while Eliot makes a move with his hand and fist to threaten him.

- I'm not afraid! - Says the Count, despite being very scared.

- Oh, you better be! Because I have the best men you cannot imagine. - says Sophie.

- Charlotte, will you marry me-whether you like it or not. Guards! - Says the Count.

The guards arrive and take Sophie abruptly, but in less than a minute Eliot manages to take them down.

- And now, George? - Asks Nate.

- For you is Count, disgusting person! - Fix the Count.

Nate cannot help it he punched the Count, laying him down and gave him three kicks.

- You will never marry Sophie. Do you know why? Because you are not a gentleman. - Nate says.

- Come on, Nate. He does not deserve. - Says Sophie. - Goodbye, aunt.

The seven friends leave the room and run to the airport.


End file.
